Aclaraciones personales y buenas noticias
by XimeTheKiller y EyelessAlbert
Summary: Simple y sencillo es una aclaración de porque no podemos ser mas que amigos


Muy buenas criaturitas del señor aquí Xime

Albert: *con la cabeza gacha*

Yo: Seguro que quieres hacer esto lo podemos posponer si quieres

Albert: *niega con la cabeza*

Yo: enserio quieres decirlo verdad?

Albert: *asiente*

Yo: Bueno... si así lo quieres... Tu prepárate yo.. Aclarare lo demás

Albert: *sonríe un poco* *baja la cabeza*

Yo: tranquilo todo saldrá bien... Bueno chicos si están leyendo esto es una aclaración bastante... agh como decirlo... incomoda... como ustedes saben Albert y yo nos queremos, nos abrazamos, nos decimos cosas bonitas... en fin nos demostramos demasiado cariño mutuo... Muchisima muchisima pero muchisisisima gente nos empareja juntos y por mas que dijamos que Albert y yo no tenemos interés por el otro nadie nos cree, bien la otra ve decidimos que nos pusieran retos y nos hicieran preguntas y algunos retos fueron demasiado *sonrojada* extremos, sin embargo los hicimos... nos arrepentimos de ello porque como los hicimos una vez la gente (en todas las paginas que escribimos) nos empezaron a poner mas y mas retos de ese estilo y nosotros no podemos cumplir ese tipo de retos por una razón que tiene que ver con Albert, de todos los sitios donde escribimos este es el primero en el que vamos a aclarar este... punto... No me costo nada convencer a Albert de esto porque... el decidió hacerlo por voluntad propia aunque el todavía tiene miedo de que se puedan burlar de el.. Así que lo va a decir va a decir su razón personal pero si les pido un favor que se que no debería pedir porque estoy completamente segura que no lo van a hacer... no se burlen de mi Albert por favor el es una delicia de persona y este pequeño detalle (en otra pagina lo tenia dicho y hubo gente que si se burlo y por esa razón nos retiramos de esa pagina espero y no pase aquí) no tiene porque ser razón para tratarlo de forma diferente... Bueno es todo lo que yo tenia que decir... Este... Albert?

Albert: *me mira*

Yo: todo bien?

Albert: *asiente*

Yo: estas listo?

Albert: *sonrie*

Yo: Buena suerte

Albert: *se limpia los ojos* Ok yo puedo

Yo: *lo miro con preocupación*

Albert: *toma aire* Hello a todos bellos y bellas como Xime ya aclaro tengo algo importante por decir, ella ya aclaro que es lo que tengo que decir... Mi razón por la que no podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas... soy agh, soy *suspira* vamos Alberto tu puedes... Soy *solloza*, soy no no puedo, cállate y hazlo, Soy *llora* tranquilo tranquilo tranquilo *seca sus lagrimas* Soy... A ver respira 1..2..1..2 ya si puedo cuenta hasta 3 y dilo... 1...2...3... Soy... Homo *se encoje de hombros* si soy gay, soy homosexual o como carajos le quieran decir... Por eso no puedo estar con Xime (recuerdo que en un fic dije que ella si me gustaba y que quería "declararmele" pero simplemente estaba jugando) por eso le tengo tanto cariño... Muy pocas personas lo saben y una de ellas es Xime... ni siquiera mis padres saben de mi "preferencia sexual", mis amigos lo saben y mi mejor amigo llego a pensar que me gustaba (lo cual seria extraño) claro que para varias chicas que fuera gay fue un sueño hecho realidad (entre ellas Xime), pero para algunas personas fue motivo de burla y de risa, en la escuela los de grados superiores me decían marica (Yo: que alguien me dija que cojones tiene de malo ser gay yo no le veo nada malo) y pues me afectaba Xime y mis amigos me ayudaron a superarlo (para que después en un sitio en el que escribíamos decidí decirlo y también me burlan es el colmo) yo soy gay desde que tengo 10 años (llevo 3 años sabiendolo) y pues nunca me ha molestado y nadie ha quien quiero me ha burlado (hay conocidos que si me burlaron pero pues ellos no eran mis verdaderos amigos) y aunque no me crean me dio miedo decircelo a Xime (a la cual le gusta el yaoi desde los 11) me daba miedo su reaccion pero se puso muy feliz por mi y hablando de ello como deben saber los homosexuales somos muy cariñosos con nuestras amigas sin embargo no tenemos sentimientos por ellas y podemos ser empalagosos sin sentirnos atraídos (boom una ventaja de ser gay) las amigas de Xime no saben que soy gay pero también pienso aclarárselos (Cristina, Monica y Joselin se volvieran locas ya que a ellas también les gusta el yaoi y Scarlett se enojaría nivel 7300 millones), hay muchisimas ventajas de ser homo pero no creo que sea necesario aclararlas (review si quieren que lo haga) *sonrie* valla decir eso me iso sentir mejor

Yo: te lo dije! ere mejor decirlo

Albert: si siento que me libere de un peso que cargaba

Yo: Buenas noticias Albert es gay y su mejor amiga es hetero! Y estoy mega iper mil cien orgullosa de tener un mejor amigo gay! Créanme tener un amigo gay tiene muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisismas ventajas pero demasiadas

Albert: eres la mejor amiga que un homosexual puede tener

Yo: Thaks, Bueno sin mas que decir

Albert: Bye, bye


End file.
